Underbelly
by myjoyfulx3heart
Summary: This is what I think should have happened in the episode 'Underbelly' EO R&R Rating:T for languange
1. Confrotation

**Underbelly, what actually happened**

_I don't own the show, characters or any stuff like that. Ok, Ok, we clear, good! Now I can start the damn story!! LOL _

**Underbelly, what actually happened **

Olivia: Excuse me, why are you at my desk?

Dani: Um m'am I'm not sure WHO exactly you are or what exactly you're doing here but I think you need to get back on your meds because this is MY desk.

Olivia: Well um, my name is (in slow motion) Olivia Benson. You got that? Well you're a spring chicken aren't you?

Dani: Olivia, Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler's old partner?

Olivia: OLD! What in God's name are you talking about?

Dani: I'm you replacement.

Olivia: My replacement? They couldn't have done a little better?

Dani: Excuse me m'am?

Olivia: Nothing, Is captain in his office?

Dani: Yeah, sure go ahead. (mumbles under her breath) Bitch

Olivia: Excuse me?

Dani: Bench, the bench is open for people to sit on.

Olivia: Good job! You'll be a GREAT detective soon!

Dani: Yeah, maybe one day I'll be as good as you (sarcastically)

Olivia walks into Don's office.

Don: Olivia, when did you get back?

Olivia: (still fuming) A few days ago. Who exactly is that?

Don: You met Dani I see, well her name is Dani Beck, and she's not going to be here much longer I see.

Olivia: Where's Elliot. I have to see him, I came all the way over to NY, got into a fight with that '_thing_' and yeah, so here I am.

Don: Wait, you and Dani got in a fight, how bad

Olivia: Verbal, no physical contact, YET.

Don: Olivia, what do you mean?

Olivia: Well if she calls me mentally ill again, I will have to bitch-slap her.

Don: Olivia, now why would she say that.

Olivia: I asked why she was sitting at my desk, so what I leave for a few weeks and all the sudden I'm REPLACED!!

Don: Olivia, Elliot needed a partner.

Olivia: Can I see him now?

Don: Go ahead. Tell Dani I want to see her

Olivia walked out of the room. She saw Elliot and Dani, Elliot being all flirty with her, and then Dani looked up and gasped.

Dani: (Gasp) Olivia!

Olivia: That's right; now, Captain told me he wanted to see you, as for you Elliot, aren't you gunna say hello?

Elliot: Oh My God, Olivia, you look, INCREDIBLE!

Olivia: Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself.

Elliot went up and hugged Olivia. He held her tight and never wanted to let go. He leaned down and kissed her just as Dani walked in. Dani looked at them, she smiled. _Finally! He's with the woman he loves. He's with Olivia. _She thought. She snuck out quietly. They let go of each other. She told him to meet her at her apartment after work. She walked out

Olivia: Hey El.

Elliot: What.

He said as he was looking at her ass, never taking his eyes off of it

Olivia: You like what you see?

Elliot: Of course, its you!

Olivia: Stop looking at my ass before I wrestle you Stabler, and if that happens, what I have planned for tonight WON'T happen, you got that?

Elliot: Yes m'am!

She walked out of the precinct in her usual strut. Elliot had missed that strut, Dani had a "strut" but he always thought Olivia's was sexier. He always wished that he could have been with Olivia as more than just a partner, more than a best friend, he wanted her all. Out of no where that song by O-Town came in to his head,

'**_Cause I want it all or nothing at all, there's no where left to fall when you reached the bottom it's now or never! Is it all, or are we just friends is this how it ends with a simple telephone call and you leave me here with nothing at all!_**

He didn't know why, he hated that song, with a passion. Kathleen used to listen to them all the time, he hated that band, he heard that song WAY to much, but none the less, it was in his head, that song ALWAYS reminded him of Olivia. He knew he had to go to her apartment after work; he had to see her again. He finished his DD-5's for the day and told Captain he was leaving. He stopped at a florist that was still open and bought a dozen lilies, her favorite. He went home and changed his clothes. Then he was off to Olivia's apartment. She made dinner for them, well she ordered Italian, but hey, she plated it. She put on a red dress and awaited his arrival. Her doorbell rang 10 minutes later.

Olivia: Coming!

She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair and make-up before opening the door. Then she opened the door and greeted him with a hug.

Olivia: Come in, handsome.

Elliot: You look beautiful; I can't believe it took me all these years to do this.

Olivia: Your telling ME!! I can't believe it took you so long after Kathy left to see how much I care about you.

Elliot: These are for you.

He held out the flowers and a CD. It was an O-Town CD but, hey it was the thought that counts.

Olivia: O-Town?

Elliot: I know its corny, but, there is a song on there that reminds me of you.

Olivia: Which one?

She whispered into his ear.

Elliot: I'll play it for you.

He pressed play and took her hand and pulled her close to him and they began to dance to the song.

**_I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eyes  
I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over  
It's not the way I choose to live  
And something somewhere's gotta give  
As sharing in this relationship gets older, older_**

You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight someone who isn't even there  
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair

Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all

There are time it seems to me  
I'm sharing you with memories  
I feel it in my heart but I don't show it , show it  
Then there's times you look at me  
As though I'm all that you could see  
Those times I don't believe it's right I know it , know it

Don't make me promises baby you never did know how to keep them well  
I had the rest of you now I want the best of you it's time to show and tell

Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all

Cuz you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
No more inside for me in your life

Cuz I want it all  
Or Nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
It's now or never

Is it all  
Or Nothing at all  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall

When the song was over he looked into her chocolate brown eyes and kissed her. They pulled apart and sat down to the dinner Olivia "cooked" for the both of them.


	2. Lovers Forever

**Underbelly, what actually happened**

_I don't own the show, characters or any stuff like that. Ok, Ok, we clear, good! Now I can start the damn story!! LOL _

**Underbelly, what actually happened **

Elliot: That was great Olivia!

Olivia: Thanks, I slaved over a hot stove all day to make it!

Elliot: It tastes like the chicken parm at Joey's Pizzeria.

Olivia: I found the recipe somewhere, I don't remember where!

Elliot: Uh-huh, and I'm the next king of England!

Olivia: Well someone slaved over a hot stove all day! I plated it though!

Elliot: Well it's the thought that counts right!

He slipped his hands around her waist and kissed her ear lobe.

Olivia: Wait, let me at least get the dishes done first.

Elliot: I don't know if I can wait that long!

Olivia: Its either you wait 'till I'm done with the dishes or you wait another week!

Elliot: I'll wait till the dishes are done!

Olivia finished the dishes and Elliot immediately pounced on Olivia crashing his lips into hers. He picked her up and brought her into the bedroom. She found her bed had roses on her bed and the song Make Love to Me by Anne Murray playing. She looked at him and her eyes said_ yes Elliot I will make love to you. Just as long as you will still love me in the morning_

Elliot: Yes, Olivia, I will still love you in the morning. I will love you for always and forever.

_**Take me in your arms and never let me go  
Whisper to me softly while the moon is low  
Hold me close and tell me what I wanna know  
Say it to me gently, let the sweet talk flow  
Come a little closer, make love to me**_

Kiss me once again before we say goodnight  
Take me in your lovin' arms and squeeze me tight  
Put me in a mood so I can dream all night  
Everybody's sleepin' so it's quite all right  
Come a little closer, make love to me

**_When your near, so help me, dear  
Chills run up my spine  
Don't you know, I love you so  
I won't be happy till your mine_**

When i'm in your arms you give my heart a treat  
Everything about you is so doggone sweet  
Everytime we kiss you make my life complete  
Baby doll, ya know ya swept me off my feet  
Now's the time to tell you, make love to me  
Now's the time to tell you,"Hey Baby" make love to me

Elliot took Olivia in his arms and laid her in bed, and they made passionate love all night long.


	3. The Morning After

**Underbelly, what actually happened**

_I don't own the show, characters or any stuff like that. Ok, Ok, we clear, good! Now I can start the damn story!! LOL _

**Underbelly, what actually happened **

Elliot: Thank you so much, you really were terrific!

Olivia: Not as good as you.

Elliot: So you liked it?

Olivia: No.

Elliot: Oh, why?

Olivia: I loved it!

Elliot: Smart ass.

Olivia: Thank you.

Elliot: Any time 'Liv, any time!

Olivia: I love you Elliot, and I always will!

Elliot: You read my mind!

Olivia: Can you just hold me tonight?

Elliot: Of course, I wouldn't think of doing anything else.

Olivia lay down on the bed and Elliot lay down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist possessively and she wrapped her hands around his. She nuzzles into his strong chest and fell asleep. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and fell asleep shortly after. When he woke up it was 5:30. He woke up and gently let go of Olivia so he wouldn't wake her and went to go take a shower. When he came back out she was not in bed, he smelled bacon and pancakes and when he went in the kitchen he found her at the stove, flipping pancakes. He stood there for a few minutes until she looked behind her and realized he was watching her.

Olivia: How long have you been watching me?

Elliot: About five minutes.

Olivia: You hungry baby?

Elliot: Yes, of course, how long have you been up?

Olivia: A few seconds after you got in the shower.

Elliot: So, bacon and pancakes for breakfast?

Olivia: Unless you want cereal, then you're stuck with my horrible cooking

Elliot: You are a wonderful cook! Who ever told you, you're a horrible cook?

Olivia: My mother, all the time.

Elliot: Well your mother was delusional because your cooking is the best I've ever had.

Olivia: You're just saying that!

Elliot: No I'm not; you know I'm not a good liar.

Olivia: Yeah. I guess your right!

Elliot: thanks for breakfast honey!

Olivia: No problem dear!

Elliot: We sound like an old married couple!

Olivia: Who are you calling old Mr.?

Elliot: Well if I'm old you must be old too!

Olivia playfully slapped him. He ran into the living room and got a pillow, she chased after him and go another and they had a pillow fight until about 6 and then went to work


End file.
